The Fourth Floor of the Boy's High School Building
by CoreFiraga
Summary: Len is just a normal high schooler, a transfer student in his new school, The Vocaloid School, until he saw something abnormal; a fourth stair leading to the fourth floor of his high school building, which doesn't supposed to exist in the first place. chapter 3 update!
1. First of All

A/N: This idea suddenly came to my mind in my wild imagination. Don't know if it's good or not. But I just want to make it... my first vocaloid fanfic in english! Well, enjoy reading then.

(Edited: 'Boy's high school building' means 'Len's high school building', not a high school for boys.)

-0—0—0—0—0—

**The Fourth Floor of the Boy's High School Building**

"Aaaah... I hate tests... bored... wish there's something new around..." A student named Kaito Shion is wandering around, talking to himself.

"Well, I heard that starting today, there would be a new transfer student going to our high school. I don't know the details, but it was rumored that he was a part of a rich but modest family." Another student, Kaito's childhood friend, named Miku Hatsune, was walking together with him.

"And why are you walking with me?"

"Why? Can't I walk with you? Or maybe, that you hate me?"

"N-no! That's not what I meant. It's about Rin, you see."

"What about her?"

"Well, you know that she was the most hard-to-deal-with type of person. Since you are her best friend, I will have trouble arguing with her if she see us like this."

"Found you!" Rin suddenly appear out of nowhere.

'Tch. Speak of the devil.' Kaito tries to flee, but—

"BaKaito! I was supposed to talk with Miku! And you yet walk with her! I can't believe you..." She kept on talking non-stop until suddenly Kaito and Miku disappeared.

"Wha-?" Rin is getting confused and search for Kaito again.

"Phew. I told you." Kaito and Miku hide themselves in a small closet. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta go." Kaito hurries to his class.

"Okay." Miku walks to the school canteen.

In the canteen

"Miku! I gotta talk to you!" Rin appears again right in front of Miku.

"About?"

"A new student! GYAAAAAAAAHHH! ! ! ! Another idiot has appeared in my battleground!"

"Oh come on, don't say that. You never know until you see yourself, am I right?" Miku tries to calm Rin down.

"Yeah, but still! I can't stand this! I can only hope that he's not a nuisance for me."

DING DONG DING DONG

"Oh no, the bell! See ya later Miku!" Rin runs to her class, but crashed to another student.

"OW!" She and the other student fall down.

"Tch... ow." The other student stands up. "Sorry, my bad. Are you okay?"

"Okay? OKAY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY OKAY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FALLING APART! ?"

"... sorry." He walks away.

'I never see him before. Maybe I was too ignorant so I did not recognize his presence. Oh well.' Rin stands up.

"Rin-chan!" Are you okay?" Miku ran toward Rin.

"Yeah, an idiot just crashed into me."

"Where?" Miku asked.

"He's over—what? Where is he?" The other student has gone, probably to his class.

"Never mind that, Rin. Hurry or we will be late!"

"Oh, RIGHT!" They ran and arrive in their class just in time.

In the Classroom

"Wow. You are all so energetic, talking so loud that you ignored me..." Nero-sensei, the head teacher of Miku, Rin, and Kaito's class (known as class 10-B), talks quetly but with a deadly aura.

...'sudden silence'.

"We-we-we-we-we're sorry!" They're terrified.

"Nah, it's fine. Must be about the new transfer student, right? Talking about new student, you're about to see him. Come in, please!"

The door opens. A short boy with a honey blond hair, and with azure blue eyes, came into the class.

"KYAAAAA HE'S COOL!"

"I wonder where he lives".

"I want his phone number!"

"He's short! So cute for him!"

Various comments and voices heard inside the class, making it so noisy.

"Psst! Miku!" Rin whispers.

"What is it?"

"He's the one who crashed into me!" Rin still whispers.

"Well, he's like the boy version of you for me."

"You're kidding. No way he's alike to me!"

"Nope! But only his personality will tell the differences between you and him." Miku ends the whispering time, just as the new student begin to introduce himself.

"My name is Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you all." The new student introduced himself.

"Thank you, Len. You can sit next to her." Nero-sensei pointed an empty chair next to Rin's other friend, Meiko Sakine.

Len walks and sit. He looks on Meiko, which seems serious on the study, but actually sleeping. Len can only do nothing, and focused on the study instead, 'just for killing time', he thinks.

Lunch Time

"Hey, Len! My name's Kaito! Wanna look around?"

"Well, sure. I don't mind." Len walks with Kaito.

"You seems happy. What is it?"

"Heh, nothing. Just wondering what will you show me."

"Fine then. Look! There's Miku and Rin! HEEY!" Kaito calls them both.

"Kaito! What's up?"

"BaKaito! Why do you have to appeared at the wrong ti-" Miku shuts Rin's mouth while he's struggling. Len can only laughed.

"We want to show him around. Wanna come? And just bring Rin along."

"Mmmph! MMMMPHHH!" Rin still struggling for life (?).

"Ok. Let's go!" So a group has formed, consist of Kaito, Miku, Len, and Rin.

About a half an hour later, the third floor

"And that's the Sociology Class. Well, that's it! Let's go back!" Miku ends her touring.

"Finally! I thought I'm going to stuck with these two for the whole day!" Rin expressed his feelings. Kaito, Miku, and Rin walked back to class, but Len stands still, facing the wall above the second floor stair.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked him.

"Well... is there something up there?" Len points to the wall.

"Up where?" Miku asked.

"The fourth floor."

Kaito, Miku, and Rin looked to each other, and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Len confused.

"What do you mean by the fourth floor, idiot? Our building only has three floor, just like the other buildings!" Rin still laughing hard.

"Yeah, Len. What do you mean by the fourth floor? You're weird." Miku asked.

"...never mind." Len walks with them.

._...but I saw it. There's a stair, like the other stairs on the other floors, that leads to the fourth floor. _Len thinks as he walked away. _Does this building really only have three floors?_

-0—0—0—0—0—

A/N: I don't know if my idea was great, or my imagination is screwing with me. Only the reviews I will receive that will enlighten me (not really enlighten), but it's not like I'm forcing you to review. But if you want to review, or giving suggestion, I'd be really grateful.

Please? Review?


	2. Tsubete (Everything)

A/N: Well, not much. I think I'm going to upload the new chapters every 2 weeks. I'm just sharing my idea, though. Well, here's the 2nd chap! Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Floor 2: She Knows?**

**oooooooo**

"Well, time to go home it seems." Miku prepares to go home, watching Kaito is in a good mood.

"What's with you?" She asked.

"I invited Len to my house and he accepts! YAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

CRASH!

Kaito was too enthusiastic so he didn't see the stairs below and fall down from the second floor to the first. By then, Rin was watching.

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT BAKAITO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Len, who was in passerby mode, see how Kaito, from the first floor, fighting with Rin, from the second floor by 'exchanging' words.

"This school sure is weird." Len said to himself.

"Len! Help me out! Please..." Kaito begs for his help.

"For?"

"About her!" Kaito points at Rin, which still mocking him from the second floor.

"Sorry. Gotta go. Good luck with her!" Len cheerfully leaves Kaito alone.

"WAAAAAH! You're so mean like her!"

"WHAAAAT? DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU BOTH REALLY ARE-"

CLACK!

CLACK!

It seems that Len Kagamine has returned with his slingshot, shooting both Rin and Kaito with a pebble, but hard enough to release the expression of pain from their mouths, like:

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !

"Teehee, gotta go!" Len flees from the Pokemon battle (wut?)

"BAKAITO! GET HIM!" Rin screams.

"You should do the same..." Kaito then leaves using ExtremeSpeed!

And things gotten quiet and peaceful again, until...

"What? Did I miss something?" Miku came.

**oooooooooo**

"Rin! Where is he?" Kaito restlessly searchs for Len.

"Don't ask me! I'm still looking for him!"

While actually... Len hides in the Library.

"Phew... I manages to flee from those two." Len was about to spend more time there. Suddenly, he see that someone is there too. Len approaches her.

"Excuse me-"

"Are you Len Kagamine?" The girl asked him.

"What? Ah, yes, I am him." Len answered, confused.

"My name is Luka Megurine, I am the leader of the high school student council, you may call me Luka."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Len."

"I know that."

"Oh, right." Len was ashamed of himself.

"You should be fine in this school. If there's something bugging you here, you can just ask me. I know everything about this place."

"Thank you, Luka-san. I gotta go." Len leaves.

"Okay. See you later." Luka kept reading her book, watching Len that slowly going out from the room.

Back to Kaito, in his house

"Aaah... so refreshing, I can finally eat my daily dose of my medicine."

SPLAT!

"You call this 'medicine'?" Rin asked after throwing one of his 'medicine' to Kaito. "This is but a medicine!"

"You wrong! It's an ice cream! And why are you here! ?"

"How should I know! ?" Rin and Kaito argues again. Miku is back with her soda.

"Wow. You two seems to get along." Miku teases both of them.

"NO!" Both of them shouted together.

"See?"

Knock-knock.

"Someone's on the door. Go get it, Kaito."

"Why me?" -stupid-

"Because... you are the owner of this place, Ice-cream man!" Rin shouts–at his ear.

"GYAAAAA MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! !"

'those two are hopeless.' Miku then walks to the door and opened it.

"Hi there." Len appears behind the door, bringing flowers.

"Hello too!" Miku still watches the flowers, though.

"What's with the flowers?" Len confused.

"Well, are you going to give it to somebody?" Miku suddenly smiles.

"Uh... yes, but–"

"RIN~! SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU!" Miku drags the-speechless Len into Kaito's house.

"What?" Rin then dragged along with Len by Miku to Kaito's room.

"NO! NOT MY ROOM!"

Blam!

Kaito was left out, outside his own room.

"Nooooooooooooo~" Kaito runs out from his house, crying and wandering around.

Kaito's room

"Ugh, he's such a baby! And why do you drag me along? With him!"

"Hey-hey! You know what he's going to do?" Miku starts to go restless.

"What?"

"He's going to propose you! !"

...

1 second

2 seconds

5 seconds

10 seconds

..."WHAAAAAAT?" Both Len and Rin screamed in surprised.

Kaito returns to the house

"Hey I'm back with ice cr-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! ! LET ME GO! ! !"

Kaito runs up and found out Rin is choking Len until his face turns blue.

"Hey I'm back with ice cr-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! ! LET ME GO! ! !"

Kaito runs up and found out Rin is choking Len until his face turns blue.

Few minutes later

"Done already? I can't breathe at all..." Len lost his voice.

"YOU'RE NOT PROPOSING MEE!"

"Who's going to? This flower is not for you, it's for my mom!"

Room filled with silence.

"She's got hospitalized yesterday. I was thinking about visiting her. And look what you two have done!"

Kaito peeks behind the door, seeing the flowers Len brought got ruined.

"...I'm sorry, Len." Miku apologizes, "I was too hyper so I don't know what's going on... I'm sorry...", but Rin stays quiet. "I'm leaving." Len leaves.

...

"Wait. Miku, what do you think about our student council president?"

"Luka-san? What about her?"

"I just met her."

"Well, what I know is, she's smart, she speaks English well," Miku explains.

"And... It was rumored that she knows everything about the school―"

"She told me that before." Len said.

"Even the things that others didn't know, the smallest thing,_ the not-make-any-sense _thing."

Suddenly Luka's voice began to echoes in Len's head. "_If there's something bugging you here, you can just ask me. I know everything about this place."_

Len leaves directly. "Thanks Miku!" And went home straight to his house. '_I gotta ask her about the invisible stairs. Probably she know something about it._'

Wait, what about visiting his hospitalized mother?

-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: DONE! Chapter 2.**

**Leave suggestions, critics, or comments below. Thanks for reading, and following-if you are.**


	3. Secret

AuthorNote: 2 weeks has passed, so here's the new chapter.

**Floor 3: Secret**

**-oo-o-o-oo-**

It's the next morning, Len was hurrying to go to school to ask his school's council president, Luka, because Len cannot find Luka yesterday.

_I must ask her as soon as possible. I'm so curious about it._

Few minutes later

"Where is she… ah! There she is!" Len found Luka, and ran to her.

"Hi, Len! Why so hurry?" Luka saw Len ran towards her.

"Nothing, but can you meet me at the library at the break time? I have to ask you something. Nothing personal."

"Sure, I guess." Then Len walks away, to his class.

"Hey there! Met Luka already?"

"Of course he did! I saw both of them talking before!"

"Shut up, Bakaito!" Rin was inside her world of music with her earphone, but Kaito's loud voice broke the melody of harmony. And they fight as usual. Len can only stare them with excitement.

"Hey, where's Meiko?" Kaito suddenly asked.

"She's not here? That's so rare." Rin comments.

_That's right, I didn't see her either, _Len thinks.

"Maybe she's sick. Wanna visit her?" Miku speaks as the teacher enters the room, Leon-sensei, then the room starts to go quiet.

At Lunch Break, The Library

"She should be here by the time being…" Len arrives in the room. Luka was there, sitting on the same place she sits last week. She saw Len at the door.

"Ah, Len. You're here! Come here." Len walks to Luka. "Okay, so what do you wanna ask me about?"

Len goes nervous. _If I ask her about the existence of the fourth floor, will she think I'm crazy? I don't have another chance to ask except this time though… well… gotta try it._

"Ehm… Luka-san? Before I ask you my question, I wanna make sure first. Is it true that you really know everything, even the most-secret things that most people didn't know, even things that seems impossible but it's really there?"

She became silent, thinking for a while, and answers, "Yes, everything, I guess so."

"Ok, that's good." Len took a deep breath. She waits for what Len's going to ask.

"Ok, so… have you ever hear about the existence of the fourth floor in this building?"

Sudden silence.

…

…

…

For 20 seconds.

"Ahahahahahahaha… what do you mean, by the _fourth floor_? Are you imagining things?" Luka replies with a disbelieve tone.

"Oh… so you don't know, then? But please keep this between two of us, promise?"

"Sure. Got anything to ask again?"

"No… guess I'm going to class. Bye, see ya later."

"Bye." Len leaves the library, disappointed because it turns out she didn't know anything about the mysterious staircase Len saw at the third floor.

"Guess I have to try to go there myself—"

DING DONG! Bell rings already.

"—at the end of school time…"

Back to class

"Hey, Len. Met Luka, have you? Why so sad?" Miku asked.

"Nothing…" Len replied, soul-less.

"I know why! You ask her on a date and she refuses! Playbo—"

PUNCH!

"SHUT UP! Can't you see he's troubled?" Rin punched Kaito on the face as Miku talks.

"Thank you guys, but this is my problem. I'll let you know, later, but the time is not right now."

"Okay, take your time then, Len. We'll be there to help you… but this is only because Miku ask me to! Not because of my own decision!" Rin 'supports' Len.

"Ok…"

After School Time

"There…" The staircase was directly in front of Len, he saw it clearly. At that point no one was there except him.

"Let's go." Len walks to the stairs.

FLASH!

Bump!

"What was that?" Len was surprised by the sudden shock, like being electrified, and he jumped, fall backwards.

"I can't go through it?" Len tries again, but this time, only his finger.

SHOCK!

"AAAH!" Len was greeted by a spark, just like he felt before.

"Oh, so I really cannot pass through… Otherwise I might get shocked again…" Len walks away, but when he looked back, there was a student who just arrive there. Len watches, what he's going to do.

Unexpectedly, he sat on the floor, leaning his back to the wall, the wall which Len saw the hidden staircase.

"Ah!" Len was about to warn him about the shock, but he seems fine at all.

"That's weird. Why I'm the only one being jolted by the spark? Why others didn't?" Len confused, but he chose to return back to his home.

3 hours later

Len arrived at his home, after visiting his mom in the hospital.

"Aah… So tired," he turns on the TV, but find no good shows, so he turn it off and opens his laptop. Listening to the recently famous J-pop band, supercell. Also surfing the web about the band, Koeda, Chelly, Nagi Yanagi.

Ding!

"What?" Someone sends an instant message to Len in his 'Windows Live Messenger', but Len never knew the person who sent the message. Its username was "BlackWhite".

It reads:

'If you want to know the truth, be at the school's water fountain on Friday, 6 P.M. The answers are going to be revealed if you're going there. Remember: it has more than you thought it is.

P.S. Don't tell anyone else about it, unless I told you to do so in the future.'

"'It'? Does he mean the fourth floor I saw?" Len starts to grew impatient, waiting for tomorrow evening.

"I am so going to find out what this is all about." Len walks to his bed and sleep directly.

**-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-**

A/N: Now wait 2 more weeks for the next update!

Thanks for following this fic, even for those who didn't fave this fic, thanks for reading.

Leave any suggestion for the next chapter below or thru P.M., and review please. I want suggestions!


	4. Flare

**A/n: None. I got nothing to say this week.**

…**.**

**Usui Kazuyoshi (switch) is my featured chara of the season!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

7 P.M, the next day

Len was waiting near the school's fountain, waiting for someone to come.

"Seriously, he's late!" Len grew impatient.

…

Footsteps approached Len, the mysterious figure, wearing a black robe with hoods on, arrived.

"Are you the one who sent me that email?"

"…Yes indeed." He looked at the fountain, then looked back at Len. "Call me Flare."

"Okay, Flare-san. So, what are you going to show me?" Len asked, wondering.

"…. Look here." Flare faced the fountain, dipping his hand inside the water; lift up a stone, revealing a switch. Len watches as he flipped the switch upwards, downwards, and upwards again. Then Flare placed back the stone into position.

"There. The elec-barrier has been deactivated." Flare faced Len back again.

"Why only I that can feel the shock?" Len asked.

"That barrier prevents those who are trying to get past it."

"In other words, only those who can see it, right?" Len assumes.

"Correct. Now, go back home and get some rest, you're scared of the dark, anyway." Flare walks away.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Len walked to the 3rd floor, facing the stairs that leads to the fourth floor. "I'll show him!"

Len walked to the stairs. "Good, I'm not shocked again." Len keeps on walking.

"That's a lot of staircases. Around 50, I guess?" Len keeps on climbing until he arrives at a wide corridor, with a door at the end of the corridor.

"I'll going to find out what is it, behind the door!" Len ran toward the door, but then, realized something.

"Isn't it getting dark?" Len wonders, then suddenly sprang backwards to the ground.

"GYA!" Len surprised, seeing these dark energy that goes into his body, and the other energy goes down the stairs.

"Ugh! I'm losing consciousness…." Len was about to pass out.

But…

"You are scared of the dark, right? I told you already." Len regains his consciousness again.

"W-what happened?" Len stands up, back on the third floor.

"I repelled the dark energy, including the one that goes inside your body." Flare said.

"What happened if our body were completely possessed by those dark energies?" Len wonders.

"I cannot answer that, for you will know that someday." Flare walks away. "But don't worry. I've activated the barrier again. So, don't ever think about going into the dark realm. "

Flare walks away.

"…yet."

Flare stops.

"Not yet. But I will be up there someday. I just have to find out how." Len walked back from the school, while Flare watches him from far away.

"Never happen. Well, good luck then." Then he disappears.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**My end-of-d-chap note: I will only write about average of 500 words per chapter from now on. You didn't care by the way.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sugi wa:**

"**Len, are you hiding something from us?"**

…

"**Weird"**

…

"**Get off!"**


End file.
